


Unlikely Lovers

by Destielshipperforlife, minandmic



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, Fluff, High School AU, M/M, NSFW, SPN - Freeform, Smut, Supernatural - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-19
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-02-26 05:36:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 12
Words: 10,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2640035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destielshipperforlife/pseuds/Destielshipperforlife, https://archiveofourown.org/users/minandmic/pseuds/minandmic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Castiel are both human teenagers living in the 21st century. Castiel was found as a baby abandoned so he was taken into an orphanage but was never adopted. He goes from foster home to foster home never staying in one place. He also struggles with depression and other afflictions. Dean is a senior in high school and Castiel is a junior. Follow them on journey of lust, love, and heartbreak. (Things may change such as relationships, ratings, and other things throughout this fic)</p><p>Authors of this fic are Shannon(minandmic) and Olivia(destielshipperforlife)<br/>You can contact me(Shannon) my tumblr is internallydeceased and my Twitter is @minandmic. please come to me with any suggestions It makes my day when I read nice comments and every time I get a kudos. I love you all so much okay bye.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfiction contains child abuse, and characters having thoughts of suicide. Don't read if you are homophobic or are triggered by abuse or depression.

Castiel was late to school once again, since he didn't actually have a family to take him on time, nor a bus paid for. Because of this, he had to walk every single day the five miles from his foster home to school. Castiel never knew his biological parents and the only life he ever knew was going from place to place, family to family, never staying in one spot. He really hated this particular foster home since his foster parents always beat on him. He arrived at school wearing a very large sweater that was far too big to fit his small frame. He wore it to cover the various cuts and bruises that crossed his torso, hoping no one would see. Not that anyone would care, but on the off chance that they did, he didn't want to add anymore conflict into his life. He entered the school the only one in the halls besides the few other students skipping class. He made his way to his locker and dropped off the textbooks that he didn't necessarily need. He didn't have a coat although it was the beginning of December and it was already freezing. His cheeks and his nose were rosy from the cold, he was shivering but was thankful that the school had heat.

Castiel knew he wasn't going to be adopted since he was 16 years old, and no one wanted to adopt a teenager. They all wanted babies or toddlers, and he wasn't getting any younger. The only thing he had to look forward to was when he turned 18 and he could finally live his own life the way he wanted, and away from the system. Cas kept his head down, avoiding any curious eyes on his way to first period. He didn't want anyone to see his face even though he had _very_ charming features. He didn't talk much and everyone knew that, so no one really bothered him. He didn't mind, he always kept to himself, mostly. But sometimes he desperately wished he had someone to talk to. He didn't have any friends to sit by at lunch so he sat in a stall in the boys bathroom avoiding any bullying from sitting alone. He felt like a loser since he had absolutely no friends.  He tried his best to do what he was told but he was so overwhelmed with everything else he couldn't take it. He often had thoughts of killing himself and how much better everyone else would be without him. He felt that his life wasn't worth living since no one really cared about him. The thoughts scared him and he pushed it away to the depths of his mind. You see, Castiel wasn't like most other boys his age, he was introverted and not attracted to females in the slightest. He had his heart set on the class clown Dean Winchester. Everyone looked up to Dean. All the girls wanted him, heck even some of the boys who claimed to be straight. Dean had his own car, he was a rebel and he was devilishly handsome. He was a father figure to his little brother Sam, who was only a freshman that year. He made sure no one picked on Sammy or else they'd have a bone to pick with him. Dean was a senior and Castiel was a junior. One year behind Dean and he freaking loved him, even though Dean probably didn't have a _clue_ he existed.

The bell rang for first period to end; surprising Cas a bit since he wasn't paying attention to the clock or anything that was going on in the class for that matter. He quickly gathered up his things and headed out the door to his next class, study hall. He enjoyed it since he didn't really have to pay attention and he could just sleep the whole hour. Once again he kept his head down walking through the hallway and wasn't looking where he was going and ran into someone. His books fell out of his hands, slamming onto the floor and he looked up to see who he had run into, _Dean Winchester_. His cheeks flushed red and the rest of his face went pale as he mumbled under his breath "I'm so sorry."   
Dean smiled a bit speaking, "Can I help?"   
It didn't really matter what Cas had said because Dean was helping him anyway. Dean picked up one of the books carefully looking over the title, "To Kill a Mockingbird, huh?" He chuckled a bit at the book, he wasn't much of a reader himself.  
Castiel stuttered. This was Dean Winchester and he was talking to **_him_** of all people.  
"Oh, yeah... I have to read it for English, but I barely even read it...”  
This was obviously a lie since the bookmark inside the book was nearly at the end.   
Dean looked at the bookmark, but chose not to say anything. He held out the book to Cas gesturing for him to take it. Cas did so and his fingertips brushed against Dean's and he was blushing all over again.  
"Thanks for helping me," Cas smiled, the minute bell had rung indicating that all students had a minute to get to class.   
Dean smiled, "No problem, see you around, Cas." winking at him just before he left.   
Castiel hurried to class as his mind raced through the events that had just occurred. He knew his name! Dean Winchester knew that Castiel existed. Cas sat in his assigned seat just seconds before the bell rang. He opened up his book to where he left off and a little piece of paper fell out onto his desk. Castiel curiously unfolded the paper, confused as to why it was there. The hand writing and named signed at the end indicated it was from Dean. He had written down his cell phone number and hid it into his book. Surely this had to be a mistake, why would Dean give someone like Cas their phone number? Either way there wasn't much Cas could do about it since he didn't have a cell phone and his foster parents never let him use the landline. But still his heart was beating fast and for the first time in forever he had hope. One way or another he was going to call Dean whether he got beat up for it or not. _This_ would be worth it.  
The rest of the day went by really slow; the time was dragging everyone down because everyone just wanted to go home, especially Cas. The final bell rang and it washed over Cas like a wave of happiness _. I can call Dean,_ he thought. The fact that his temporary family might beat on him didn't matter to him right then. He got home earlier than he usually did because now he had something to look forward to. Luckily, they kept the garage door open all the time because they sure as hell wouldn't give him a key or a garage code. Cas didn't even have his own room, he had to sleep on the floor with a poor excuse of a pillow and a ratty old blanket. The blanket was thin and torn so he barely slept at night due to the fact that he was freezing and uncomfortable. The family wasn't even poor they just neglected him.

_Did they even want to foster him? Or were they just doing it because they thought it would be a nice thing._

If that was the case they sure weren't nice. When Castiel returned to the house no one was home, Castiel was so relieved that he wouldn't be questioned or hit he could just relax without worrying about something that he shouldn't even have to worry about. The family had multiple phones in their house that he had to choose from. No one should be home for another hour so hopefully that'll give him enough time to use the phone without anyone noticing. Castiel took the folded piece of paper out of his pocket, picked up the phone and punched in the numbers that matched the writing on the piece of paper. He hesitated to click talk, which would make the call go through.

_What would he say? What would they talk about? Why did Dean even give Cas his number?_

The thoughts were racing through his head a mile a minute and his anxiety got the best of him and he pressed the end key canceling the number.

_You idiot, why couldn't you just press talk, it's just one simple button and you couldn't do it._

His mind questioned him; he wanted to do it more than anything but he couldn't.

 _It doesn't matter he probably wouldn't have even picked up anyways,_ he thought to himself.

He pushed the thoughts away and went upstairs into the bathroom and took off his shirt examining the bruises on his chest from that morning. He pressed on them harder and harder and flinched at the pain. He stopped pressing on the bruises and placed his head into his hands thinking to himself _._

 _Why me? Why does all this shit happen to me? Isn't there one good thing that could happen to me?_ He thought to himself, praying in a way.

He removed the rest of his clothing, throwing them onto the floor and turned on the warm water of the shower. Before he stepped into the water he made sure to lock the door, even though no one was home. He slowly inched each part of his body under the steady stream of warm water until it engulfed his whole body in its warmth. He put his head back letting the water run down his face as if to wash all his problems away. He washed his hair and his body and then soon got out. He dried off his body and put a clean pair of clothes on that he had received from the orphanage. He placed his dirty clothes into the washer, making sure to wash everyone else's clothes as well. Maybe they'd finally realize all the good he was doing for them and stop hitting him. It didn't really matter because in a month he'd be placed in yet another foster home. With a new family, and new rules to follow, and maybe this time the family would actually be **_nice_** _._ Cas laid on the floor where he'd been sleeping since he had been here. He closed his eyes hoping everything else would just melt away and he wouldn't have to wake up for a year. It had only been twenty minutes or so and he awoke to the family cat rubbing against his side purring asking to be scratched behind the ears. Cas smiled since the cat was really his only friend. The cat was short haired and she was mostly gray with a few white markings on her paws and nose. She was a friendly little thing, the family had named her something ridiculous but Cas just called her Hope. It seemed to fit her, and she responded to it so he kept calling her Hope. That cat was the only thing he liked about that home. Hope was the only one who never hurt him, beside the occasional play scratches.   
"Hey Hope, how're you today?"   
She answered the question with a high pitched "meow" causing Castiel to smile. He loved cats, hell he loved all animals. What he wouldn't give to have one of his own. The thought brought a smile onto his face as he continued scratching behind the cat’s ears, resulting in soft purrs.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The sound of a car pulling into the garage and the engine turning off alerted Cas to close his eyes and pretend to be asleep. **_Don't let them know you're awake_**. The garage door opened and closed with a slam. He could hear the drunken man come into the house yelling to anyone who was home. Castiel couldn't make out the words he was saying since they were all slurred due to the mass consumption of alcohol. The man tripped over himself a few times before going up into his bedroom passing out drunk. Castiel knew he wouldn't be coming back down until the next morning, so he felt safe moving around. The car had a few new dents to it from the drunk driving. _This man didn't care about anyone but himself he probably killed someone without even knowing it because he was too drunk to know what he was doing,_ the thoughts raced through his mind filling him with more hatred for the man. But he was too tired to care right then, so he fell asleep on the floor, cold, uncomfortable and afraid of what new bruises would appear when he opened his eyes. 

    


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I cut it off at the end, but hopefully i'll get the third chapter out soon and you can see what happens next! Also, i'm really sorry if i had a lot of run on sentences and such. I'm not quite as good with writing conventions as i thought. I hope you'll keep reading!

               The morning came quickly, like always. You fall asleep and then suddenly wake up and it's light outside, almost like time travel. Castiel woke up to the same old yelling and screaming of his temporary parents... they were fighting again, apparently she had been out with another man that night, and her husband could smell the other man's cologne. He was extremely hungover, throwing up and everything; same old same old. Cas sat up rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, eventually standing up. He went up to the bathroom and locked the door, getting ready for school once more. He changed into his clothes, another sweater and some jeans. The man started banging on the door, yelling at Castiel inside.  
  
"Open this fucking door right now you lousy piece of shit!" he screamed.  
  
His words were like daggers stabbing every inch of his being. _Lousy? What about all the things I did for you?_ The thoughts once again ran through his mind, questioning himself as if he didn't know who he was.   
Cas spat out the toothpaste and rinsed the remaining toothpaste out of his mouth with water, letting the water run so his saliva and toothpaste went down the drain.   
He hesitated to open the door, knowing the man was on the other side, but he couldn't keep himself locked in a bathroom all his life. He unlocked the door and turned the knob and the man shoved Cas out of the way, making him stumble aside. Castiel hurried down the stairs and into the kitchen to gather his bag and head out the door, escaping before any more words were said.   
  
He trudged through the fresh snow on the ground that was quite deep; he could feel the snow seeping into his boots and touching his ankles, biting at his skin with its cold, wet touch. The white powder finding its way into his shoes and melting inside making his socks soaking wet. But still, he went on walking until he got to the sidewalk that had luckily been plowed so he didn't have to walk in the snow anymore. Once he reached the sidewalk it was a straight shot to the school. He exhaled into the cold air, watching as his warm breath resembled that of smoke.  
  
As he arrived at the school he realized that no cars, or buses, or any other students were in the parking lot.   
He furrowed his brow in confusion, it was only Thursday, and there should be school. He walked up to the front door and tried to pull it open; no luck. It was locked and there was no way he was getting in. They must have gotten snowed out, figures. He had gotten his feet wet for no reason, while at the same time freezing himself to the bone. There was no way his foster parents would tell him they were snowed out; they didn't care about him in the slightest. He let out a sigh and began his journey back 'home'. A home is supposed to be some place where you are welcome, and loved, and comforted. That was not what he had. He was neglected; he had to take care of himself and most times everyone else. They weren't looking for a _child_ they were looking for a **_maid._**    
  
He started making his way back, kicking the bits of salt along the way. He took a shortcut through the park, the pond was frozen over, and the branches were swaying in the wind. Naked branches with snow covering them. The ducks and birds had flown south for the winter, and the squirrels and chipmunks burrowed into trees with all their acorns. At least they accepted each other for who they are, well besides the whole survival of the fittest part... Maybe he wasn't the fittest, but he was surviving, he survived this long, that had to mean something.  
  
He reached the sidewalk making his journey back to the inevitable; he occasionally rubbed his hands together, breathing into them to keep his blood from freezing since he didn't have any gloves. Cas pulled the neck of the baggy sweater up over his mouth and nose to at least keep his face from freezing off.   
Why couldn't they just tell me school had been cancelled? Is it really that hard to say a few simple words? He wondered to himself, but he knew that they would never treat him like the way he deserved.  
  
The occasional buzzing of cars driving by filled Castiel's red ears until he noticed one car slowly stopping near him, keeping pace to the speed to which he was walking. The passenger side window slowly opened and he saw Dean's face leaning over to him.   
  
"Hey stranger, need a ride?" Dean asked cheerfully.  
  
Castiel blushed although his cheeks were already bright red. He slightly nodded just enough to give Dean the signal to open the door. Cas made his way over to the passenger door, sitting into the leather seat, promptly shutting the door. Inside the car was much warmer than the outside air; it gave Castiel's chilled skin a chance to thaw.   
  
"Y'know we don't have school today, right?" Dean grinned, but kept his eyes on the road.  
  
"Well I do now, yeah." Cas answered with a hint of sarcasm in his voice.   
  
Dean narrowed his eyes as he was processing what Cas has just said, "So you're telling me, that you walked through the two foot deep snow, in the freezing cold, only to find out that we didn't have school after all?"   
  
"Basically... it's all a very long story." Cas wanted to tell Dean his whole life story, but that wasn't what he was asking... he probably didn't even give a damn anyways.  
  
"Well I've got time, if you don't mind telling me..." Dean replied looking over to Cas giving him a reassuring smile.  
  
Castiel's heart started to race, he could feel the blood rushing to his face and throughout his whole body making him nervous, but in a good way.   
"I uhh, well..." He hesitated not exactly knowing what to say, "Are you sure you really want to hear my life story?" He wondered, just to make sure.  
  
"Tell me everything." Dean answered.  
  
 _Holy shit. He was asking **me** my life story_. His thoughts were running wild he couldn't keep track of his mind going every which way, and his stomach had butterflies and his heart was racing and his blood was pumping. It was all so much, but he managed to ignore all those things and got out the words to answer Dean's questions. He took a deep breath, and then he spoke.  
  
"I never knew my birth parents; they abandoned me when I was a newborn and once I was discovered I was placed in an orphanage." Once he had started talking, the rest had just spilled out of him. He was an open book. "I was never adopted, and I probably never will be for that matter. I've been placed in different homes, with different families, in different places. Just temporary families, some were nice, most were not." He let out a breath, he didn't want to tell Dean that he was neglected and beaten... but he felt safe with him. Not just for the fact that he had a huge crush on him, but there was something about Dean that made him feel safe, like he could tell him anything. So he did.  
"Where I'm living now, I don't know why I was placed with them since foster families have to apply to foster a child... but I know they just want me to do all their chores. They uh... they hit me an-"  
  
Dean cut him off surprised that someone could do such a thing to someone so kind and generous.   
"Cas... I'm sorry... I know how you feel, in a sense. I live with my little brother Sam, but before that I also lived with my father. Ever since my mom died when I was young, he would go out and drink until he could barely even see, and then he'd come home and beat me up. I'd gone to school with so many bruised ribs, and black eyes I just didn't care anymore... Then when Sammy was a bit older, dad would come home and started hitting him too, Sam was crying, he was heartbroken that his own father would hit him for no reason... I took Sam that night and drove off and I never looked back. I couldn't put Sam through that; he's everything to me..."  
  
Cas couldn't believe what he was hearing, his own father, his birth father hit him. Cas always thought that people who lived with their birth parents were loved and coddled, he had no idea that they were just as bad as his foster parents...  
  
"I guess we've both been through sort of the same thing, huh?" Cas looked over to Dean, and Dean let out a chuckle.  
  
"I guess so... You don't really want to go back to them do you...?" Dean asked hesitantly.  
  
"No… god no. They make me sleep on the floor with a rag for a blanket... no."   
  
Dean looked pleased with Castiel's answer. "Would you like to go out and grab a burger or something then?" Dean grinned.  
  
Cas couldn't believe it, Dean fucking Winchester just asked him to go out and eat a burger. Castiel was smiling ear to ear.  
"I'd like that."   
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
They pulled up to an old retro style diner, like the ones you would see in the 50's. Dean parked the car into one of many empty spaces that were there, turning the engine off and taking the keys out of the ignition. He stepped out of the car, walking over to the other side and opened the passenger door for Cas. Cas started smiling like a fool again.  
  
"Thank you, sir." Cas said jokingly. They both chuckled and stepped into the diner.   
There was a bar in the center of the room; behind the bar was the door to the kitchen. Surrounding the bar were the bar stools with red cushions. Then of course there were tables and booths, all with the same design of red cushions, and chrome metal. There weren't many people inside; the only people were a man at the bar, with a stack of pancakes and a milkshake, and a couple at one of the booths. They both sat down at one of the many empty booths across from one another, and began glancing over the menus.  
  
"Do you know what you want?" Dean asked.  
  
"I thought we were going to have a burger?" Cas replied confused.  
  
"Oh, right. What do you want on yours?"  
  
"Whatever you're having is fine by me."   
  
Dean smiled at Castiel's response. "Whatever you say, Cas."  
  
Cas smiled at the way Dean said his name. No one ever really called him Cas, just Castiel. He liked the nickname and the way the word played on Dean's lips. His lips. Now he couldn't stop thinking about Dean's lips. They were smooth and they looked so kissable, unlike his own, which were mostly chapped all the time due to dehydration.   
  
A waitress approached their table; her hair was dark brown and pulled back into a bun. She wore a dress that was striped red, like the candy striper uniforms nurse's wore back then.  
  
"May I take your order?" She asked politely taking out a notepad and a pen.   
  
"Yes please, we'll both have a double bacon cheeseburger with the works." Dean looked up to her smiling.   
  
"Would you like anything to drink with that?"   
  
"Water is fine with me, Cas?"   
  
Cas looked up at Dean and then looked up to the waitress who's smile was plastered onto her face.  
  
"Uh yeah water is fine."   
  
"Okay that'll be right up!" She spoke as she took the menus from them, and headed back into the kitchen. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long to get out, and it's not as long as the others. Also I feel like this chapter really sucks so soRRY!

Once she left, Dean looked over to Cas and smiled that stupid little smile that Castiel just adored.   
  
"So Cas, have you ever kissed a girl before?" Dean asked playfully.  
  
Cas looked up and furrowed his brow, "No!" He responded almost too quickly as if he was appalled with the question.  
  
Dean raised his brow and leaned closer, "Have you ever kissed a boy?"   
  
Castiel blushed out of embarrassment; he'd never kissed anyone before. "No... But I'd like to."   
Cas spoke softly, almost as if he didn't want Dean to know what he was saying. But he did, of course.  
  
Now it was Dean's turn to start blushing. He pursed his lips before he spoke, "I could help you with that..."   
  
By that time Cas was internally screaming, but on the outside his eyes only widened in disbelief. His eyes wandered around the room, avoiding Dean's statement. He didn't know if Dean was serious, because if he wasn't, Cas didn't want him to laugh at him for his sexuality and for liking him.   
  
"...Cas?" Dean spoke up, wanting an answer.  
  
Cas finally locked his eyes onto Dean’s and hesitated before he spoke. "Could you...?" His eyes looked so hopeful, like a little boy on Christmas Eve.   
  
Dean smirked, "Yeah... I mean, if you don't mind..." Dean looked down to his hands folded neatly into his lap, waiting for an answer. Suddenly, Castiel's face was centimeters away from his, smiling like an idiot. Cas placed his lips on Dean's closing his eyes, loving every second of the kiss. Dean's eyes were wide in surprise, but they slowly closed, relaxing and enjoying it.   
  
Cas pulled away slowly opening his eyes, and cleared his throat, straightening himself out.   
"Does that answer your question?" Cas smirked.   
  
Dean just looked at Cas with his eyes wide. He tried to speak but his words were caught in his throat. After about a few seconds he snapped out of the daze and was back to reality.  
"That answers my question perfectly." Dean smiled coyly.   
  
Before Cas could answer, the waitress returned with their food, it was basically heaven on a bun. Dean stared at the burger, anticipating how good the first bite would be. On the other hand Cas just narrowed his eyes and tilted his head, he had never had anything like this before. She placed the plates in front of them and Dean dug right in. Cas just eyed Dean eating his, and mimicked his eating habit. He took one bite and his eyes lit up like a Christmas tree. Dean of course noticing in someone else liking his favorite food; "Do you like it?" He asked with bits of food still in his mouth. Castiel quickly nodded, he wasn't about to speak with his mouth full. Dean tried to keep from smiling, careful not letting anything else fall out of his mouth.   
  
Once they finished eating, Dean paid the bill and gave the waitress a respectful tip.   
  
"Come again!" She smiled as they walked out the door.   
  
They stopped near the car, standing just inches away.   
  
"So, do you wanna go home?" Dean asked, staring down at his feet.  
  
"You mean 'home'" he replied using air quotes around the word 'home'.   
  
Dean chuckled. "Yeah. Do you want to go back there? Because I mean you could stay with me and Sammy..."   
  
Cas smiled at the suggestion, imagining all the possibilities that could happen when he and Dean would be practically living together. He hesitated answering, _what would his foster family do when he got back? How would the system handle it? What would happen? Who would hurt him? How much would he be hurt?_ The thoughts made him unhappy, and the emotion showed on his face, causing Dean to notice.   
  
"You alright?" Dean asked concerned.   
  
His voice broke Cas out of the never ending questions to himself. He put on a fake smile, finally giving Dean an answer. "I'm fine, and I'd like that." By now his smile was genuine.   
  
"Let's go then." Dean smiled as he got into the driver’s side of the car. He waited the few seconds it took for Cas to get into the car as well before he started it up and drove.  
  
It was a quiet ride to the motel, but nevertheless they still got there. Cas got out of the car, narrowing his eyes at the motel; it might have been sleazy, but at least no one would hurt him. After all, this was the most freedom he would have before he was eighteen. Dean slammed his door shut, locking the vehicle and digging out the motel room key. He had one and Sam had the other. Cas followed Dean to the motel room that he would soon share with them.   
Dean opened the door to the room, and the smell of old leather and... Dog? Surrounded their nostrils.   
Sure enough, a fluffy golden retriever ran up to them and jumped up nearly licking their faces. Cas smiled, petting the dog, assuming that this was normal. Dean's face said otherwise.  
  
"Sam! What did I tell you about dogs?!" He yelled in a husky voice.   
Sam emerged from a back room with his puppy dog eyes, begging Dean if they could keep the dog.   
  
"Sam, I told you, no dogs. Take it back to where you got it, and don't bring back another animal." Dean replied in a stern voice.   
  
"Pleeeeeeaaaaassssssssse Dean! I'll take care of him and everything! Please let me keep him Dean!" Sam begged.  
  
Cas stood on the side just watching, feeling like he was just a ghost and they didn't even know he was there.   
  
"Sam we don't have the money to take care of it, we don't have the money to take him to the vet, or feed him, or anything else. No pets."   
  
Sam frowned, and took the dog back to where he, presumably, found it. Dean didn't want Sam to go off alone so he called Bobby to escort Sam returning the canine. Bobby wasn't really related to the Winchesters, but he might have well been because he was basically the father they never had.   
Once Bobby had got there, Sam and the dog jumped into his broken down truck and drove away. Dean closed the door to the motel, leaving him and Cas alone inside.   
  
"As you can see, that's Sam." He spoke as he plopped down on one of the motel beds, tossing his jacket onto the floor.   
"What do you think?" Dean asked, motioning his hands around the room.   
Cas took another look around the room,"It's nice... quite cozy..." Cas replied.  
  
"You can sit down, make yourself comfortable." Dean smiled.   
  
Castiel felt a bit out of his element, he was in a strange place, with someone who he barely knew, and yet he didn't leave. Eventually he sat on the other bed.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Hours passed; Dean and Cas spent the time talking about anything and everything that came to their minds. Sam came back and joined in a little bit, teasing his big brother about his little crush on Cas. It was late, and the sun had set hours earlier. Cas helped Dean tuck Sam into his bed, and they talked for a bit more. Both of them could barely keep their eyes open.   
  
"If it's alright with you, I think I'll turn in for the night." Cas put on a smile, despite his exhaustion.   
  
Dean let out a small laugh, "Yeah, me too. See you in the morning Cas." 

 


	4. Chapter 4

 

The dim morning sunlight crept through the curtains, lightly dancing over Castiel's tired eyes. His eyes were heavy from the good night's sleep, he dreaded having to open them and face the day. The bed was much comfier then the floor and the blankets provided substantial warmth. The pillow was cool and soft, relaxing the tense muscles in his neck. With all these things that he'd never even had before, it still felt like something was missing, but he couldn't quite put his finger on what it was. The smell of pancakes cooking spread through the small motel room, enveloping his nose with the delicious smell. After finally opening his eyes he looked over to the bed next to his, where Dean had slept. The blankets were in a heap and no one was in the bed. Cas threw the blankets off himself and the cool air nipped at his bare skin. Quickly he threw on his clothes that he had come with, since he had slept in just his boxers and didn't bring a change of clothes. He made his way into the small kitchen where he found Sam sitting patiently and the small table while Dean cooked pancakes. Cas leaned against the door way smiling at the sight. For a second he thought this was _his_ family. 

 "Mornin' Cas, pancakes?" Dean asked, flipping them onto a plate. 

 "If there's enough." Cas replied. He didn't want to eat all of their food. Dean had to provide for his little brother and himself. He didn't yet know that everyone else came before Dean. 

 "There's enough, don't worry about it. Have a seat." 

 Cas sat down across from Sam and Dean placed the plates of pancakes in front of each of them. Without hesitation Sam dug in, although he ate slowly, savoring each bite. In a lot of ways Sam and Dean were very different; perhaps because Dean always provided for Sam, and the only one to look after Dean was himself. Cas began eating soon after Dean had sat down. Cas and Sam had food in front of them, but Dean didn't. Cas just assumed he had already ate. 

 "Is school cancelled again today?" Cas asked curiously.

 "No, but that doesn't mean you have to go." Dean muttered.

 Cas tilted his head, confused. "You mean...  _skip school?_ " Castiel had never missed a day of school, even if he was sick; which he rarely was. 

 "Cmon Cas. Live a little! You can miss one day. Besides, I'll take you wherever you want to go." Dean smirked. 

 "Well I'm still going to school." Sam replied with his mouth still full. 

 "That's fine Sammy. I'll take you." 

 Cas thought it over for a bit, he really didn't want to go to school. It's just one day, how bad could it be? Finally, after pondering a bit, Cas agreed that he would spend the day with Dean. 

 "Okay. But if I get in trouble, I'm blaming you." He teased.

 Dean smiled a bit and turned to Sam. 

"Ready Sammy?" 

 "Yup!" He jumped up and flung his bag over his shoulder, opening the passenger door to Dean's car.

 "Actually Sam, why don't you sit in the back for today." 

 Sam looked a little disappointed at the thought, but still did as his brother said. 

 "Cas wanna ride shotgun?" 

 Cas smiled and sat in the passenger seat, staying silent until Sam was at school. 

 When they did arrive at the school, Castiel's heart was beating a mile a minute, he was afraid that a teacher might see him not getting out of the car but no one did. They drove out of the parking lot just as fast as they got there; which wasn't very fast. 

 "So do you have anything in mind as to where you want to go?" Dean asked.

 "No clue... Surprise me?" 

 Dean smiled coyly as he had an idea that he had always wanted to do. 

 "You got it." And with that they drove off. 

 Cas looked out the window as Dean drove, looking at all the snow covered branches of trees, and the rocky old asphalt. They were on the outskirts of town and Castiel didn't recognize anything, since he had never been out this far. 

 "Where are we going?" 

 "It's a surprise. Don't worry, we're almost there. You'll find out soon enough." Dean smiled.

 Cas sighed, as he didn't have much patience for anything. 

 Dean pulled into a nearly empty parking lot, only a couple cars were scattered in front of the building. The letters read; Ice Skating Rink. 

 Castiel looked up at the letters as he followed Dean to the front doors. He wondered what the day would entail, since he had never been ice skating before. In fact, there were plenty of things he had never done before. 

Once inside, the two walked up to the rental desk and gave the man their shoe sizes and each received a pair of ice skates. 

 "I've never done this before, what if I fall and break my head?" Cas asked as he was lacing up his skates.

 Dean let out a small chuckle, "Don't worry, I'll be there to catch you if you fall." He smiled. 

 Cas smiled nervously, lacing up the other skate. Dean finished soon after and stood up.

 "How do you walk in these things?" 

 "Like you normally walk. Except now you're walking on a thin blade until you get to the ice." Dean said holding out his hand. "Come on, I'll make sure you don't fall." 

 Cas smiled, taking Dean's hand. Slowly he stood up and began to walk quite wobbly. Dean guided him like a parent teaching their child how to ride a bike. Cas nearly stumbled but caught his balance. 

 Dean was first to step out onto the ice, Cas soon followed. 

 "Okay, now how do you skate?" Cas asked with a bit of worry in his voice. 

 "It's quite easy, actually. Here, I'll show you." Dean pushed off the ice, skating around the outside of the ring. "See? You just push off the ice, but your feet have to be at a sort of angle as you do it." 

 Cas took in this new information, slowly skating towards Dean. 

 Dean smiled wide, "See! You got it!" 

 And then suddenly Cas fell hitting his knees on the solid ice and falling to his side. 

 Dean frowned, slightly disappointed as he had spoken too soon. He glided towards Cas and helped him to his feet. "You alright?" 

 "I'm fine." Cas lied, the ice really hurt his knees, he really didn't want to continue skating. But of course he did, because it meant he would be with Dean. "Just don't leave me by myself." 

 "Don't worry, I won't" Dean smiled and they skated side by side. Cas nearly fell again but Dean grabbed his hand and supported his arm, keeping him up. 

 Cas looked down at their hands, taking into consideration the warmth and how  _right_  it felt. "Don't let go." 

 "Never." 

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this is so short and isn't all that good.

It was late on a weeknight, and the room was silent and dark; the only light was from the dim streetlight outside the small motel. Castiel hadn't slept at all that night and it was already 2 AM, everyone else was fast asleep. Although they had skipped school the day before Castiel couldn't do it again, he was a good student. He was contemplating whether he should leave in the middle of the night and go back to the horrible excuse for a family he had to live with, or stay with Dean, his almost lover, and his sweet little brother Sam. The choice was obvious, anyone with common sense would pick the latter, but Castiel wasn't most people. What if they alerted the system that he wasn't there for days? They would come looking for him and no doubt find him. Would they take him back to the orphanage? Take him away from Dean and Sam? But at least he would be away from them, right? If he left in the middle of the night and went back, they would see him and would give him the beating of a lifetime. He didn't want to think about it anymore so he closed his eyes, and forced himself to sleep.

He dreamt that he had gone home, snuck in through the window and crashed to the ground waking the whole house. The man came down stairs flicking on each light as he progressed through the dark rooms. Cas laid on the ground in a fetal position, closing his eyes, flinching even before the man had started hitting him. He came into the same room where Castiel laid, with a metal baseball bat in hand and the same old angry face. Not a word. Not a word spoken. He didn't ask where he had been, he didn't say how much he loathed him. Nothing. He hit Cas' knees with the bat, and his face winced in pain. The tears started to well up in his eyes as he hit every part of his body with cold metal. Each blow was harder and stronger than the next. Surely the man had broken some of his bones.

"Please." Cas whispered underneath his breath, through his trembling voice and tears.

Castiel woke up with a gasp, his face wet with tears and sweat from the dream. By then it was dawn and Dean was already awake, rushing over to his side, comforting him in every way possible. Dean wrapped his arms around Cas and made little shushing noises into his ears. He held Cas close to his chest, kissing the top of his head.

"It's alright, it wasn't real. I'm here." Dean whispered.

Castiel said nothing, just cried silently into Dean's chest. He looked up to Dean, his eyes light blue and swimming with tears, but he looked so beautiful. Dean looked down and smiled, taking in Castiel's perfect features and then pressing his lips onto Cas'. Dean's were tender and warm and if there were any lips that Cas was going to kiss it was his; only his. Dean's hands slid down Castiel's back, gripping his sweater and Cas ran his hands through Dean's hair. Dean laid Castiel gently down onto the bed, still kissing his beautiful face. Without realizing it, Sam had walked into the room watching the exchange and grinning.

"I knew you had a crush on him." Sam teased.

Dean shot up from kissing Cas and his face was blood red with embarrassment. Cas just laid there watching them smiling, still feeling Dean's lips on his.

"You can't tell anyone Sam, you hear me?"

"I won't tell if you let me keep the dog." Sam smiled, knowing he would get what he wanted.

"Fine you can keep the stupid dog, but if you tell anyone, you're dead."

Sam grinned and walked back into the other room. Dean breathed a sigh of relief that Sam wouldn't tell now that he was getting what he wanted.

"Is it really all that bad if he tells?" Cas asked.

Dean didn't really know how to answer, he really liked Cas, but what would his father or Bobby or the whole school think of him? No, it didn't matter what the kids at school thought of him, and it didn't matter what John thought of him either. If they really loved him they wouldn't care.

"Let's just see where this goes first."


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long! hopefully the next one won't take as long. Thank you to Olivia for some of the ideas!! Enjoy!

Cas never did go back to that place, and it felt surprisingly good not following the rules. He stayed with Dean and Sam now, no one ever came looking for him; the family obviously didn't care enough. He had gone back to school after a few days, and he was no longer the quiet kid in class. He started talking more and smiled like an idiot whenever he thought of Dean. He blushed and laughed every time he passed Dean in the halls and he didn't know how life could get any better for him.

The last bell rang releasing all the students from school; or as some would say prison. Christmas break was upon them and they didn't have to go back for _two whole weeks_. This would be the first Christmas Castiel would ever had that he might actually enjoy. Now he had people to be thankful for, and people he loved and who loved him back.

Dean waited for Cas in the car with Sam in the backseat. The ride back to the motel was delightful, Dean had classic rock playing and sang along out of tune causing Cas to laugh. Sam frowned since he preferred more modern music. Sam rushed to the door and was greeted with the furry face of his new companion.

"You got a name for that thing yet?" Dean chuckled.

Sam gave a little frown of disapproval that he referred to his friend as a thing.

" _His_ is Buddy." Sam said going back to scratching behind the dog's ears. Dean scoffed throwing his bag onto the floor by his bed, then flopping himself down onto the bed resting his eyes after the long day. As soon as Dean's head hit the pillow the dog bounded onto the bed and licked Dean all over his face.

"Sam! Get your dog off me!" Dean screamed as the dog continued to lick his face. Sam and Cas laughed as the dog ignored Dean's commands.

"Aww, he likes you!" Cas laughed in reply.

Once Dean successfully pushed the dog off the bed he looked over to his boyfriend,"I'll get you for that."

Cas smirked and flipped on the TV and watched whatever was on. In this case it was the three stooges, which they both enjoyed. It wasn't long after until the program was interrupted by the local news host who had some "breaking news."

"A local teen has been reported missing after several days of not returning home. Castiel Novak is currently the foster child of David and Angela Smith. If you have seen this child please call the number on the screen immediately." The box showed a picture of Cas and displayed the phone number of the orphanage. After a few seconds the television returned back to the three stooges. Castiel didn't really believe what he had just seen. He sat there blinking, hoping to wake up. He felt Dean's eyes on him, watching him for any emotion.

"Cas that's you..." Dean hesitated

"I know." He replied barely audible.

"What are you going to do?" Cas sat there still in disbelief. This was supposed to be a vacation. He was supposed to be happy with Dean and Sam and now Buddy too. He thought they didn't care enough, turns out they care just enough to make his life even more miserable.

"I don't- I don't know..." Castiel tried to blink away the tears but it was no use. They came pouring like a waterfall, and there was nothing he could do. Dean held him until he cried himself to sleep, with the company of Buddy as well. Dean kissed his forehead wondering what he was going to do.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKAY SOTHERE IS SMUT IN THIS CHAPTER AND IM NOT THAT GOOD AT IT BUT PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK AND IF YOURE STILL HERE THANKS OR STICKING WITH ME I HOPE YOU WILL CONTINUE TO.

Cas didn't wake up until the next morning. Even then Dean had to shake him to wake up. More than anything he wanted to stay right where he was, he didn't want to go back to that... _place_. Even if he did stay where he was they'd probably come looking for him and most likely find him.

Why _me_? Cas thought to himself. Just when things were starting to good, it was ripped away from him once again.

He walked slowly into the tiny motel kitchen, rubbing his tired and red eyes.

"Sam's out with Bobby and he took his dog with him." Dean spoke without looking up from his laptop. "So for now we have the whole place to ourselves."

"That doesn't really matter anymore. I have to go back or-"

"Or what Cas? They'll take you to jail? Just because you didn't want to be beat up every time you breathed?"

"They won't put me in jail, but they'll find me one way or another. And when they do they'll put me back with that family or back to the orphanage. What do you want me to do?" Cas looked to Dean with the saddest look in his eyes. Dean shut his laptop and moved toward Cas, wrapping his arms around him.

" _Stay here_." He whispered into his ear. Cas closed his eyes at the sound of Dean's words.

"What if they find me?"

"I'll protect you. You're not going anywhere. I _promise_." Cas smiled a little and closed his eyes again, finally relaxing. Dean would protect him now. _Everything was going to be okay._ Cas pulled away and looked into Dean's eyes. The beautiful pool of green that he just adored. He found himself carefully taking in every detail of his face, as if he was trying to burn it into his mind. Smiling, Cas leaned in toward him and pressed his lips against Dean's. Dean was only surprised a little, but they both melted into the kiss. Dean's arms wrapped around Cas out of instinct, and Cas's hands running throughout Dean's hair. Still kissing, they found themselves moving toward the bed, pulling off clothing as they went. Dean pulled off Cas's sweater carefully, as if he was a fragile figurine. Dean removed Cas's clothes slow and gentle, while Cas removed Dean's fast and rough. Both being each other's complete opposite in that moment.

Castiel was usually soft spoken and shy, while Dean was loud and outgoing. Apparently they were complete opposites in the bedroom.

Cas pushed Dean forcefully onto the bed, promptly crawling on top of him and continued their makeout session. Cas kissed his lips, his jawline, his neck, all the way down to his stomach. Each little kiss caused Dean to beg for more.

Castiel worked his way back up to Dean's lips, prolonging the foreplay.

After what seemed like an eternity, Cas finally worked his way back down to Dean's boxers, playfully tugging on the edge with his teeth. Each little kiss and playful tug from Cas caused Dean's breath to hitch in his throat and his cock to swell more and more. Cas pulled off Dean's boxers, revealing just how turned on Dean was. Cas gave a little smirk and then continued to suck the soft skin on Dean's inner thighs. Castiel was barely even doing anything and Dean was begging for more. Cas complied and began to lick the length of Dean's cock, flicking the head with his tongue. Cas had only just started and Dean was already about to burst.

"Cas I want you..." Dean could barely even get the words out, Cas was so good with Dean.

Cas quickly removed his own boxers, and flipped Dean over onto his stomach. He carefully traced the muscles of Dean's back with his fingers, and then left little kisses and bruises along his back. Virtually every part of his body went untouched.

"Cas please..." Dean was begging, he wanted Cas now. His patience was long gone by now, and he wouldn't rest until he got what he wanted.

Castiel complied once again, giving Dean exactly what he wanted. Dean took a deep breath, feeling full, and whole. Cas thrusted, gripping onto the sheets as Dean felt so good around him. It didn't take Cas long to come, and Cas gripped onto the sheets even harder. Dean was so full, but he wanted more.

"Don't stop." It was barely even audible, but of course Castiel heard. Castiel didn't know how much more he could take, but he didn't stop until he could barely breathe.

 

Castiel pulled out huffing after the work out they had just had. Dean whined a bit feeling empty where Cas had been. Cas crawled up to Dean's face, crawling underneath the now sticky sheets. He gave Dean one last kiss before falling asleep.

"I love you." He whispered as he kissed him.

Dean's cheeks were now blood red, he knew he felt the same way. "I love you too, Cas."


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay I know this one is really short but it's kind of describing what will be happening in later chapters.

Cas slept wonderfully that night. Dean's face was the first thing that he woke up to, confirming that what they were was real and not just a dream. A little smile played across his lips as he studied the man's freckled skin. He couldn't believe that Dean was _his_ , and that Dean loved him back. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes again, relaxing and feeling that he was safe again.

The feeling didn't last long, he was awoken again by the sound of sirens passing by the motel. He stumbled out of bed and peeked out the window. There wasn't anything there. It must have just been an ambulance or something passing by.

_______________

Castiel began to become very paranoid, feeling that someone was always watching him, or that whenever he passed someone on the street they would recognize him and turn him in. Or that authorities would finally find him and take him away from Dean. His life was falling apart very fast and there was nothing he could do about it. His anxiety and paranoia got the best of him. He found himself constantly looking over his shoulder, always locking the door behind him and drawing the drapes. He isolated himself from the outside and soon enough he would isolate himself from Dean too.


	9. Chapter 9

Winter break had come and gone quickly. Cas was still living with Sam and Dean but wasn't really himself anymore.

Dean woke Cas with a gentle kiss on the forehead, Cas smiled a little but stopped as soon as Dean turned around.His breathing was fast and uneven, he dreaded going back because he knew his teachers would say something.

He put his clothes on painstakingly slow and refused to eat what Dean has prepared. Dean didn't say anything, but he knew something was wrong.

Castiel was back to his hold habits of keeping his head down through the halls, doodling in class, and avoiding eye contact with anyone, including Dean. It broke Dean's heart to see Cas like this, after all they'd been through and now Cas would barely even talk to him.

The crackle of the PA came on and then a voice came through. "Castiel Novak please report to guidance." The voice was calm and relaxed, and Castiel was just the opposite. His heart started to beat faster as he gathered up his things and walked out the door. Every step he took it felt like his heart was beating faster, his palms were sweaty and there was no end to the thoughts racing through his mind. It seemed like the hallway was getting longer and he was just walking in place. Eventually he got there, hesitantly opening the door and stepping inside.

The guidance secretary looked up as the door closed,"Can I help you?" She smiled. He swallowed before speaking, trying to make the lump in his throat go away with no luck.

"I was called down. My name is Castiel." He was surprised at how calm his voice sounded when he felt like he was about to break down.

"Head down that hallway and the third door on the left is the social worker." She pointed to a relatively dark hallway with a smile. Castiel nodded and followed her directions. The door was already open and the social worker was typing something on the computer. When she noticed Castiel standing there she looked up and put on a smile.

"Good morning, Castiel. Have a seat." She said getting up and closing the door behind him. "We've been getting many calls about you. You know your parents are worried about you, right?"

"They're not my parents." Cas replied in a gruff voice.

"I'm sorry. Your foster parents. You know you can't just run away Castiel. You're not of legal age to be living on your own."

"You don't understand... You don't know what they did." He was holding back tears just thinking about it. The woman furrowed her brow confused.

"What did they do honey?"

Without hesitation he lifted his shirt revealing the now faded bruises from their punches. "They're not qualified to be parents." Hatred filled his voice.

"Well you still can't be on your own. If not with them you'll have to go back to the orphanage."

"No no. You don't understand. I can't go back there it's too far away and I finally made friends. If I go back there I'll lose them. I'll have to go to a whole different school. I'm almost 17 just let me stay where I am."

The woman sat there, taking in this information. "I'll let you stay where you are for now until I get something else figured out." She replied as she handed him a pass back to class.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your support and for your patience. I'm so sorry that I left you all like that but I'm back with a new fire and ready to write :)

Castiel's heart was beating so hard he thought perhaps it would stop any moment. He grabbed the pass and headed back to his class, his palms sweaty and an icy feeling at the pit of his stomach. He could stay for now, but _then_ what? Why was his life never just _simple_.

He walked slowly back to class, being in no hurry to get back. The thought of their stares when he walked in the room, eyes never leaving. Surely they all knew about his situation by now, and he was probably the talk of the town. 

 _everything will be okay, just get through today._ He thought to himself. The only thing that made the day bearable was him. _Dean. Just wait until you're home._

 

Now Castiel truly had a home, for the first time in his life. But his home was not a place, but in Dean. For Dean possessed him in every way imaginable. Mind, body, and soul. Nothing would change that for him. 

 

________________

Throughout the entire day thoughts of what information the social worker would give, and what would be done with said information. Surely he couldn't go back to  _them._ Would she place him back in the orphanage after he had finally found his home? His place? All he could focus on was the endless train of thoughts colliding in his brain. He hadn't even paid any attention when the final bell rang. 

The loud ringing piercing through his trance, snapping up and rushing outside. His breath clouded in the air the moment he stepped outside. His eyes searched for Dean's telltale car and ran to it once he spotted it. He hugged Dean as soon as he reached him, closing his eyes tight as if doing so would allow the moment to last forever. Here he was home, in his arms, his love, his light, his life. Finally pulling away Castiel searched Dean's emarald eyes as his own began to flood. 

"Take me _home_." He breathed. 


	11. Chapter 11

The ride back to the motel was silent, Cas looked outside at the passing trees and fields and his mind was lost in the sound of Dean’s old rock music.

  
“Cas, are you okay?” He asked, breaking Castile from his trance.

  
He didn't move his eyes from the window. “It's just that I can't leave you. You are my home, Dean.” He said, choking back sobs. His heart beat solely for Dean, him, and him alone. He was sure if he was ripped away that his heart would be ripped from him as well.

  
Dean pulled over to the side of the road and took Castiel’s hand in his.

  
“Cas…”

  
Finally Castiel turned his gaze back to Dean.

  
“I love you.” He whispered. And then their mouths were flush with one another, desperate and hungry.

  
They moved to the backseat of the Impala, limbs a tangled mess. They couldn't tell where Dean ended and Cas began. But it didn't matter because he _belonged_. Castiel had found his purpose, his place. It was Dean, and he'd be damned if he’d let anyone take that away from him.

  
 _“I love you too_.” Cas whispered. 


	12. Epilogue

_3 years later_

  
They were free. Free from school, and parents, and teenage obligations.

  
Castiel had been allowed to stay with Dean, although everyone else had urged him not to. There wasn't anything anyone could say or do that would change his mind. He belonged here.

  
Sam was a junior now and had a girlfriend, Jessica. He was still best pals with the golden retriever he had found three years ago.

  
Dean and Castiel had their own apartment on the edge of town. It wasn't much to look at, but it was home.

  
And most of all, they were happy and in love.

  
_**Fin** _

 

 


End file.
